El SasuNaruSasu
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y esto, esto es sólo un pequeño reportaje de esta mortifera enfermedad. xD el sasunarusasu esta en el aire. :3


Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece bla bla bla

éste fic es de mi completa autoría aunque le haya hecho cambios y agregado un par de cositas xD

**Dedicado a saavedra :3**

Por haber dejado review en todos o casi todos mis fics (lo siento pero no estoy segura xD)

Vi el review que me dejaste hoy mismo sobre narutosexual y sasukeadicto

wow! pudiste haber hecho un fic con eso sabes? xD estubo muy bueno

Y como lo vi como una manera de demostrar que querias leer algo así xD me atreví a subir este fic, dije:"¡oh, si! yo tengo un fic q va de eso xD" que sé que no es para nada nuevo pero creo que complacera tus expectativas o eso espero xD

también me atreví a agregarle un poco de SaiGaara y KakaIru xD el ItaDei siempre estuvo incluido y no está de más decir, que también son mis parejas favoritas xD

Nada más que decir que **¡Gracias!** y **create una cuenta** xD

espero que te guste! :3

* * *

º

ºº

**El ѕaѕυnarυѕaѕυ**

ºº

º

El termino Sasunaru (NaruSasuNaru) proviene del japonés escrito al español contraído NarutoxSasukexNaruto ambos nombres. El SasuNaru es una enfermedad que afecta directo al sistema nervioso emocional bajando todas las defensas y tiene a sufrir variaciones dependiendo del carácter y personalidad de la persona a quién afecte.

**нιѕтorιa**

Ésta enfermedad fue creada por Masashi Kishimoto en el año 1997 y descubierta posteriormente por Hayato Date, quién se encargó de desenmascarar a Kishimoto y mostrar al mundo que en el capítulo número tres de la serie, cómo la enfermedad afectó gravemente al mangaka cuando un _beso accidental_ ocurrió entre los protagonistas.

Unos cuantos capitúlos más adelante, la enfermedad afecto por completo al adaptador Date, quién volvió a mostar otro beso, está vez no tan _accidental_ entre los protagonistas además de dejarnos con la duda de qué ocurrió detrás de los arbustos una vez hubo terminado el capítulo número 194 del anime.

**мodo de ιnfeccιón  
**

El SasuNaru es una enfermedad contagiosa provocada por un mosquito de tipo Orochimarum, quien introduce en el cuerpo el virus conocido como Sasukium el cual se deposita en el torrente sanguíneo para expandirse por todo el organismo.

Al ser detectada la infección, los leuSaitos atacan al virus en su totalidad pero este los destruye. Una vez destruido el sistema de defensa, el Sasukium queda un tanto debilitado pero debido a la acción de los Kakashium, otro virus, se regenera y ambos atacan directamente a los Narutrocitos y a los Irukacitos, quienes viajan por los canales transportando energía y vitalidad.

Los Irukacitos son capturados y transportados a un lugar oscuro y solitario por los Kakashium para la reproducción efectiva.

Los Narutrocitos ante tal ataque intentan defenderse pero los encantos del virus doblegan su voluntad. El lo virus rodea por completo, semejando a un abrazo ante lo cual los Narutrocitos olvidan su función y se comienza una fase de fusión reproductora e intensiva en la cual el Sasukium invade el interior del Narutrocito llenándolo con su material interno.

Debido a la excitación en la que se encuentra el Narutrocito, se producen cientos de reacciones que afectan a todo el cuerpo de manera física como emocional.

Luego de presentarse la primera fase, los Narutrocitos aumentan su recorrido por el torrente sanguíneo, llegando al cerebro y activando las hormonas Perversia. La persona afectada comienza a relacionar todo con el llamado "_Doble sentido_" activando el centro nervioso donde se crean los malos pensamientos.

El Sasukium toma el control del torrente y elimina a toda célula con una coloración rosa o roja como lo son la Sabrutias y las Karinplastias. Los LeuSaitos restantes son dominados por los LeuGaaritos, inhibiendo su función y siendo reemplazados por los Itachisomas, los cuales se encargan de la reproducción de los Deistoplasmas.

**ѕínтoмaѕ**

Una vez invadido el cuerpo, se reorganizará la estructura elemental y se presentarán los siguientes síntomas:

-Sangrado nasal pasivo e intenso.

-Cambios de la temperatura corporal.

-Sueños y fantasías húmedas.

-Morbosidad intensa.

-Darle un sentido pervertido a cualquier cosa por inocente y simple que está sea.

-Ser fanática o fanático del SasuNaruSasu.

-Imaginar, leer, escribir o dibujar a los protagonistas de la serie Naruto en posiciones indecorosas y en situaciones comprometedoras.

-Odiar a toda mujer u hombre que se interponga entre Naruto y Sasuke.

-Rogarle a LordYaoi todas las noches para que Kishimoto admita que Naruto ama a Sasuke.

-Planear un asesinato al mangaka si el final de la serie no contiene un beso o al menos una declaración.

-Soñar con un final alternativo o una serie dedicada exclusivamente al SasuNaruSasu.

-Gritar cada vez que Naruto le dice algo lindo a Sasuke.

-Maldecir cada vez que Sasuke le diga algo feo a Naruto.

También se presentarán contagios de otros virus que terminarán por causar los siguientes síntomas:

-Adicción por el termino Yaoi.

-Soñar con Yaoi.

-Amar el Yaoi.

-Vivir con el Yaoi.

-Intentar convertir a todos en fans del Yaoi.

-Entre otras de origen excitativo.

**adverтencιaѕ**

Si usted padece alguno de estos síntomas consulte a su escritor o dibujante de manga más cercano para su dosis diaria de SasuNaru, ya que ésta no es una enfermedad curable y tendrá que aprender a convivir con ella.

Tome dosis de fantasías en una medida de diez a veinte veces por día para el desarrollo sano del cerebro. Lea de dos a cinco fics diarios para una buena respiración. Vea manga todo lo que pueda para tener sueños placenteros durante la noche.

Recuerde que ésta enfermedad no es curable, es innecesario tomar medidas preventivas puesto que no es posible evitar el contagio. Con una imagen, un fic, una fantasía o un simple comentario de alguna persona cercana se produce el contagio.

el ѕaѕυnarυѕaѕυ éѕтa en el aιre.

* * *

yeah!~ el sasunaru esta en el aire XDD LOL

ya ven como se contagia y que no tiene cura ni prevención? hahaha

simplemente te sorprende, te seduce y te encanta xD lol

aun sigue matandome de la risa y espero que a ustedes tambien xD

¿Review? :3

se me ocurren mil ideas cada vez que leo un review xD

así que...piensalo mejor antes de irte...

¿Review? :3

XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
